Un CoMpRoMiSo LlEnO dE sEnTiMiEnToS
by anapana111
Summary: ¿Kagome va a casa de Houjo?... La familia de Kagome quiere saber la fecha de la boda ¿que pasará LEaNlo CAP. FINAL! GRACIAS A TODOS POR SU APOYO!
1. Algo inesperado

Hola! Bien había escrito este fanfic hace tiempo pero no lo publique, los capítulos son cortos pero es bastante divertido espero que les guste n.n

* * *

Un compromiso lleno de sentimientos

Cap.1 Algo inesperado

"_Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen"_

Estaban todos en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede.

Kagome: Inuyasha crees que pueda ir a mi casa unos días por favor

Inuyasha: está bien, pero más vale que vuelvas pronto

Kagome¡¡gracias gracias! n.n

Kagome se paró y se dirigió a sus cosas para tomarlas

Kagome: bueno me voy adiós a todos volveré pronto

Sango y Miroku: adiós

Shippou: recuerda traer comida ninja Kagome ¡Adiós!

Inuyasha: si, adiós ¬¬

Kagome se fue de ahí y se dirigió al pozo para volver a su época, cuando llego se dirigió a su casa y vio que había muchos familiares suyos ahí.

Kagome¿ah? que pasa aquí O.o

Sra. Higurashi¡hola Kagome que sorpresa! n.n

Souta: hermana viniste

Kagome: hola¿Que pasa aquí?

Abuelo de Kagome: tenemos algunas visitas es que vinieron a darnos unas invitaciones a la fiesta familiar sabes, y tu vas a ir ¿no Kagome?

Kagome pensando: claro tenía yo que venir en estos momentos T-T

Kagome: bueno si ¬.¬

Sra. Higurashi: que bueno n.n

De repente se acercaron los familiares de Kagome a saludarla y después se acerco un chico alto de cabello marrón y ojos verdes a saludarla.

Yuri¡hola Kagome!

Kagome no se recordaba quien era pero después supo

Kagome pensando: ah este es el hijo de la mejor amiga de mi mamá, mmm... ah verdad, este chico me pidió ser su novia cuando éramos chiquitos y le dije que no jaja

Kagome: hola Yuri ¿como estas?

Yuri: muy bien dime que haces con ese bolso tan grande y el uniforme del colegio un sábado n.n

Kagome: . ah...yo vine de un... paseo del colegio ¡si! Eso jeje

Yuri: ah ya veo y dime ¿vas a la fiesta?

Kagome¿cuando es?

Yuri: pasado mañana

Kagome pensando: no creo que a Inuyasha le importe…

Kagome: si iré

Yuri: que alegría bueno nos vemos Kagome

Kagome: si nos vemos n.n

Kagome vio que todos se fueron y decidió tomar un descanso pero antes decidió tomar un poco de aire.Al salir vio que Yuri estaba hablando con un tío de ella y bueno no pudo evitarlo y escucho la conversación

Yuri: en la fiesta yo...le pediré matrimonio a Kagome

Kagome escucho eso y salio corriendo a su habitación.

Kagome pensando¡que haré! Ah porque me pasa esto a mi a esas cosas no me gusta decir que noo... dañare sus sentimientos...pero no quiero casarme . y también... Inuyasha...

Kagome pensando: tendré que pedirle ayuda a mis amigos

Al día siguiente decidió ir a buscar a sus amigos.

En la época de Inuyasha todos se encontraban al lado del pozo esperando a Kagome.

Inuyasha pensando¡ahhh porque no regresa¡No tranquilízate!

Sango: Inuyasha deja de moverte tanto¡ten paciencia!

Miroku: la paciencia es un privilegio deberías tomarlo u.u

Shippou: inmaduro

Inuyasha¡ah cállense!

Inuyasha pensando: aaahhhh ya no aguanto iré a buscarla

Inuyasha iba directo al pozo cuando de repente ve a Kagome salir, todos la miraron extrañados.

Inuyasha¡Feh! Te aburriste de tu época y viniste

La chica salio corriendo directo a Inuyasha y lo tomo del brazo.

Kagome¡necesito ayuda!

Continuará...

Hola espero que les haya gustado! Pliss dejen sus reviews para saber si les gusto!

Saludos,

Anapana111


	2. conociendo mi época

Hola! Aquí les traje el próximo cap. como me lo pidieron n.n quiero decirles que todos los cap. son un poco cortos sin embargo muy interesantes bueno en fin, espero que les guste!

* * *

Un compromiso lleno de sentimientos

cap.2 conociendo mi epoca

"_los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen"_

Kagome¡necesito ayuda!

Todos se sorprenden por lo que dijo Kagome pero a la vez se preocuparon.

Inuyasha¿ah pasa algo?

Todos se sentaron y Kagome les contó todo lo que sucedió

Todos menos Kagome¡queee!

Inuyasha se puso de pie por la noticia se puso un poco molesto por lo que le comentó Kagome y también sintió rabia por Yuri

Inuyasha: que tonto ese grrr... ¡que tonto!

Sango: entiendo como te sientes pero creo que deberías decirle lo que sientes.

Kagome¡no puedo! Sabes que eso se comentará todo un año en mi familia, ah y lastimaré sus sentimientos¡lo siento pero no lo haré!

Inuyasha¡feh! Ya se yo lo golpeo hasta que no te quiera verdad que mi idea es la mejor

Todos menos inu: NOOO!

Kagome¡ abajo/O.o/

Inuyasha¡¡ah¡¡Kagome porque hiciste eso!

Kagome: por tu pésima idea…

Miroku: bueno y… ¿como podríamos ayudarla?

Kagome: no lo he pensado pero... vengan a mi época¿que les parece¡Ah! También a la fiesta familiar... y pueden ayudarme… algo se nos ocurrirá ¡por favor!

Todos menos Kagome¿a tu época?

Kagome: ya se que tal si votamos, digan ¿que quieren hacer? ir a mi época y ayudarme… o dejar que me case con él

Inuyasha¡¡ir a tu época tonta!

Miroku: bueno hablo el jefe, aunque no se como nos acostumbraremos a tu época

Kagome: no se preocupen Inuyasha ya ha ido y no ha tenido muchos problemas

Sango: bueno esta bien

Entonces todos entraron a al pozo y aparecieron en la época de Kagome

Kagome: esa es mi casa

Todos menos inu: oooohhhh O.O

Shippou¡genial!

Souta: hermana trajiste a mi amigo de orejas de perro¿ah pero quienes son ellos?

Kagome: ellos son Sango, Miroku y Shippou

Souta: hola¿como estan?

Sango¿el es tu hermano? hola como estas

Sota: bien

Sota: bueno tengo que irme hermana saldré con mi abuelo, Inuyasha después jugamos juntos amigo

Inuyasha¡feh¡Claro que no!

Kagome:¬¬ bueno entremos a mi casa

Kagome les mostró su casa todos estaban sorprendidos por las cosas que habían y Kagome pensó que mientras se queden tienen que usar ropa normal así que decidió ir de compras con ellos. Fueron al centro comercial y entraron a puras tiendas.

Inuyasha¡no me pondré eso!

Miroku: confórmate Inuyasha tienes que ponerte eso o si no no vas a la fiesta y bueno sango y yo tendremos que encargarnos del problema y como no sabemos …

Inuyasha¡feh! esta bien

Sango: pero Kagome podemos ir a esa fiesta porque no nos invitaron

Kagome: no te preocupes yo hablaré con mi abuelo para que le diga a mi familia que van a ir n.n

Sango: bueno

Después volvieron a casa de Kagome y su familia conoció a Sango, Miroku y Shippou.

Sra. Higurashi: bien ya va a estar casi lista la cena…

Kagome: bien, vengan les mostraré donde dormirán, Inuyasha y el monje Miroku dormirán en el cuarto de Souta y sango en mi cuarto.

Sra.Higurashi¡Kagome ya esta lista la cena!

Kagome bajo con todos y se sentaron a comer.

Abuelo: dime Miroku al parecer tu eres un monje¡ah¿Tienes pergaminos mágicos?

Miroku: n.nU ah si aquí tiene

Abuelo¡¡genial¡Aumenta mi colección de cosas antiguas!

Kagome: abuelo... n.nU

Abuelo: y tu sango en que trabajas en tu época

Sango: soy una exterminadora

Souta¡genial! Yo se hacer mi técnica de garras de acero ¿verdad amigo?

Inuyasha: si aja

Kagome: que raro que shippou no haya comido

Inuyasha: no es raro después de toda la comida ninja que se comió aquí ¬¬

Shippou: ah que asco no quiero volver a ver comida en mi vida . ¡wah!

Después de comer se acostaron a dormir.

Inuyasha y Miroku estaban en el cuarto de Sota...

Inuyasha¡ no puedo creer que ese bobo le haya pedio matrimonio a Kagome!

Miroku: ah buenas noches Inuyasha u.u

Inuyasha¡¡feh¡¡Buenas noches!

Continuará...

Hola bn espero que les haya gustado este cap. después vendrá lo emocionante, trataré de subir el próximo cap. lo más pronto posible (lo intentaré u.u pero es que el cole ¬¬…)

Muchas gracias a:

Aomi

Akari-aoi

Derlygranger

Inukan

Skaevan

Y plis! Dejenme un review para ver si les esta gustando n.n nos vemos!


	3. ¿esa es tu idea?

Hola aquí esta el siguiente cap aquí podrán ver lo que siempre estuvieron esperando… ¿Cómo ayudarán sus amigos a Kagome? Bueno espero que les guste n.n

* * *

Un compromiso lleno de sentimientos

Cap.3 ¿Esa es tu idea?

"_Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen"_

Al día siguiente desayunaron y decidieron sentarse a pensar que iban a hacer para ayudar a Kagome, pero duraron como una hora pensando y dando ideas que no servían u.u

Kagome: Oigan creo que se nos ocurrirá algo si tomamos aire fresco ¿Qué tal? Porque no salimos a dar un paseo.

Inuyasha¡Feh! Está bien además me cansé de pensar

Sango pensando: que descuidados sino pensamos en algo, puede que Kagome se meta en un gran aprieto

Miroku: me parece bien salgamos

Sango¿eeh¿Usted también excelencia?

Miroku¿hay algún problema con eso?

Sango: No, no olvídelo n.nU

Entonces salieron del templo y estaban caminando en la calle, Sango y Miroku volteaban sorprendidos al ver pasar los carros.

Kagome: Ya sé… ¿quieren ir a un parque? Yo pienso que es un buen lugar para pensar

Cuando llegaron al parque había puros niños corriendo y gritando n.nU

Inuyasha: o.O ¿Segura que se piensa bien en este lugar Kagome?

Kagome: n.nU jeje si pero cuando no hay nadie

Todos: uhh… u.u

Kagome: vayamos a otro lugar tranquilo mm déjame pensar… ya se vayamos a una biblioteca ahí siempre hacen silencio n.n

Todos¿una que?

Kagome: vengan y lo verán

Entonces fueron a una biblioteca que quedaba cerca de ahí cuando llegaron se sentaron en una mesa y vieron que había poca gente sentados leyendo.

Miroku: ya veo… es un lugar donde guardan muchos pergaminos con muchas cosas escritas pero grandes…

Kagome: a eso se le llaman libros … ahora pensemos

Se quedaron como media hora pensando y ya no se les ocurría nada más.

Kagome¡Ahhh ya no puedo más no se me ocurre nada!

Gente¡SSHH!

Kagome: U lo siento

Miroku: sabemos como se siente sin embargo debemos hacer algo…

Sango: creo que la mejor idea es que no vayas a la fiesta familiar

Kagome: es que no puedo ya le dije a todos que iba n.nU

Inuyasha se paró de su asiento y cruzó los brazos.

Inuyasha: vayamos a comer

Entonces empezó a irse de allí

Kagome: espera¿a donde vas?

Kagome se molestó un poco por lo que dijo acaso no le importaba que ella se metiera en un aprieto…

Inuyasha: Lo siento Kagome pero ya todos estamos muy cansados

Kagome: es verdad… bueno vamos

Fueron a comer y pasaron todo el día afuera hasta que se hiciera de noche. Volvieron a la casa de Kagome para vestirse e ir a la fiesta, Miroku e Inuyasha tuvieron que ponerse un traje elegante y Sango y Kagome se pusieron vestidos.

Inuyasha¡Ahh porque tengo que usar esto!

Miroku: ¬¬ solo usalo...

Inuyasha¡Feh!

Después el monje Miroku e Inuyasha estaban esperando a Sango y a Kagome.

Souta¿Shippou quieres jugar videojuegos?

Shippou: claro, pero tienes que enseñarme a jugar

Después Sango y Kagome bajaron, todos se miraron sorprendidos por como estaban vestidos a Kagome le dio mucha gracia verlos así por primera vez. Después llego la mamá de Kagome para avisarles que ya tenían que irse.

Kagome pensando: que haré tendré que decirle que no…

Cuando llegaron a la fiesta familiar había mucha gente.

Sango: hay mucha gente…

Miroku: si¿toda esta gente es tu familia?

Kagome: no… algunos son amigos y no conozco a todos n.nU

Inuyasha estaba viendo a todas partes como si buscará a alguien aunque no supiera quien es.

Kagome¿Qué haces? Todo el mundo te está viendo deja de mirar a todas partes como un loco

Inuyasha: oye Kagome¿vez a ese tal YuKi?

Kagome: es Yuri y no lo veo

De repente se acercaron puros familiares a saludar a Kagome.

Miroku: mm… hay muchas doncellas

Sango¡ni lo piense su excelencia! Uuyyy no puedo creerlo…

Miroku: por favor sango tu sabes que siempre estarás en mi corazón

Sango le dio una cachetada ya que Miroku tocó su trasero.

Sango¡quite su mano de ahí monje pervertido¡no puedo creerlo!

Una gente vio esa escena y empezó a reírse y otros veían mal al monje Miroku

Sango roja: ah mira lo que hiciste

Miroku: tranquila Sango

Después era hora de comer y se sentaron todos en una gran mesa. También Kagome vio que Yuri se sentó en ella.

Kagome susurrando: Inuyasha ese es Yuri

Inuyasha: ese bobo ¡feh!

Kagome: no seas así ¬¬

Inuyasha¡Qué¿Ahora te gusta?

Kagome brava¡no como piensas eso!

Entonces trajeron la comida y todos empezaron a comer menos Inuyasha ya que lo único que hacía era mirar mal a Yuri.

Yuri: mm… disculpen me gustaría decir unas palabras

Sango, Miroku, Kagome e Inuyasha se veían porque ya sabían lo que iba a decir.

Inuyasha¿y porque? Solo come ¬¬

Yuri¿disculpa?

Inuyasha: no entendiste solo come ¬¬

De repente una gente se empezó a reír por la escena

Kagome pensando: ahhh que está haciendo, . que pena

Yuri: ah si pero antes me gustaría decir unas palabras

Inuyasha¿ah si pero porque? ¬¬

Yuri¡porque si!

Inuyasha se paró de su asiento molestó y apoyo sus manos en la mesa bruscamente

Inuyasha¡quieres pelear!

Kagome¡jajaja siempre tan gracioso!

Kagome decidió actuar para que no pelearan estos dos y para que la gente no pensara mal de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha¿ah que te pasa? O.o

Kagome: ¬¬ siéntate ahora ¡abajo!

Inuyasha se sentó gracias al conjuro ABAJO y Yuri siguió hablando.

Yuri: ah como iba diciendo voy a decir unas palabras, bueno no se como empezar…

En ese momento Kagome se ponía cada vez más nerviosa.

Kagome pensando: vamos Kagome aun puedes escaparte…

Yuri: Kagome… ¿te gustaría casarte conmigo?

En ese momento todo el mundo se queda en shock sorprendido Kagome no sabía que hacer e Inuyasha se paró muy molesto de su asiento.

Inuyasha¡ella no puede!

Yuri¿ah porque?

Inuyasha: bueno porque llegaste muy tarde…

Yuri¿a que te refieres?

Inuyasha¡Tonto¡Kagome y yo estamos comprometidos!

Kagome pensando¡quee esta es su idea! O.o

Yuri: pues yo no veo que tenga ningún anillo de compromiso…

Inuyasha: pues eso es porque bueno…

Miroku se para de la mesa y se quita el anillo que tiene en su mano (ustedes saben cual es)

Miroku: ah si señorita Kagome creo que se lo cuide demasiado jejeje

Kagome: ah si gracias Miroku jeje n.nU

Kagome miró a Yuri y esté se veía un poco desconcertado.

Kagome: lo siento mucho Yuri…

Yuri: no te preocupes con permiso…

Entonces Yuri se alejo de ahí…

CONTINUARA…

Hola jejeje me gusto la idea ¿a ustedes no? Bueno pliss dejen sus opiniones

Muchas gracias a:

Aomi

akari-aoi

skaevan

Andre

INUKAN

Miry

Maggy

mary


	4. ¡sigue la corriente!

¡Hola! Disculpen la tardanza, me alegro que les haya gustado la idea y espero que disfruten este cap.

* * *

Un compromiso lleno de sentimientos

Cap.4 ¡Sigue la corriente!

_"Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen"_

Después de lo ocurrido Kagome tomó la mano de Inuyasha y se fueron a otra parte.Los dos parecían un poco nervioso.

Kagome¡esa es tu idea!

Inuyasha¡feh! tenía que hacer algo

Kagome: bueno al menos lo intentaste

Inuyasha: bueno pero le vamos a decir a todos la verdad ¿no?

Kagome¡Quee! no, no podemos porque todos lo van a comentar mucho entonces Yuri lo sabrá y me volverá a pedir que me case con el y yo tendré que decirle que no y lo lastimaré

Inuyasha¡Boba¡Y que piensas hacer!

Kagome: Mm.… actuaremos es decir nos haremos pasar por comprometidos

Inuyasha¡que! Feh no lo creo

Kagome¡por favor! Inuyasha solo por unos días hasta que mi familia se vaya, después les diremos la verdad

Inuyasha: unos días...no se eso me parece tonto

Kagome¡por favor!

Inuyasha¡feh! esta bien Kagome pero pocos días

Kagome¡bien, gracias!

Al mismo tiempo Sango y Miroku estaban sentados en una mesa esperándolos.

Sango: ya duraron mucho tiempo hablando... creo que les causo muchos problemas

Miroku: como no pensé en esa idea ¡es genial!

Sango: claro porque es para patanes ¬.¬

En eso se les acerca la Sra.Higurashi

Sra. Higurashi: sabía que su relación iba muy bien, todos lo comentan que bueno ¿no?

Sango: je je si claro n.n U

De repente llega Kagome e Inuyasha un poco nerviosos.

Miroku: y bien ¿que van a hacer?

Kagome: te lo explicamos en la casa, vamos

Sra. Higurashi: ah que lindo Inuyasha, porfavor cuida a mi hija toda la vida ya se que la quieres nn

Inuyasha al oir eso se puso rojo y un poco confundido.

Inuyasha rojo: O/o esta loca ¿que dice?

Sra. Higurashi¿ah?

Kagome: jajaja el dice porque claro que me va a cuidar jajaja n.nU

Sango y Miroku se vieron ya que se dieron cuenta de que Inuyasha y Kagome estaban siguiendo la corriente. Después volvieron a la casa de Kagome y le contaron todo lo que iban a hacer.

Miroku: señorita Kagome creo que no pensó en Inuyasha, el es un burro en esas cosas u.u

Inuyasha¡feh! yo no tengo que hacer esas cosas cursis ¿o si?

Miroku: u.u ve se lo dije...

Kagome: digamos que solo me sigues la corriente Inuyasha

Inuyasha: y ¿que cosas harías?

Shippou: esto se pone bueno

Kagome se sonroja: bueno yo...

Miroku: como veo creo que tendrían que agarrarse la mano u.u

Sango: decirse cosas lindas u.u

Miroku: bueno se que no lo harán pero de vez en cuando besarse u.u

Sango: abrazarse

Miroku: poner apodos cursis u.u

Sango: siempre estar juntos u.u

Inuyasha y Kagome¿como saben todo eso?

Sango y Miroku: mis ideas

Al decir eso sango miró a Miroku un poco sonrojada y Miroku después la miro a ella.

Miroku: ejem…bueno todo el mundo sabe eso

Inuyasha y Kagome: si claro

Inuyasha sonrojado: pero no nos vamos a besar ni abrazar ni ponernos apodos tontos ¡no lo creo!

Kagome sonrojada: no no lo haremos…

Llego la noche y se durmieron. Al día siguiente desayunaron y unos familiares de Kagome vinieron ya que querían ver a los supuestos novios. Una prima de Kagome de cabello negro corto y ojos marrones se acercó a su prima.

Kagome: hola prima ¿como estas?

Yumi: muy bien, oye dime ¿quien es tu prometido?

Kagome: emm… es…

Sin embargo Kagome no le dijo ni siquiera quien era y rápidamente la chica se acercó al monje Miroku.

Yumi: más vale que cuides a Kagome

Miroku: disculpe que dice O.o

Kagome: jejeje Yumi el no es es ese, se llama Inuyasha

Yumi¿ese? Ok

Entonces se acerco a Inuyasha, que se encontraba parado de brazos cruzados.

Yumi: hola¿tu eres Inuyasha?

Inuyasha¡feh pues quien más va a ser

Yumi¡oye yo que voy a saber bobo!

Sango: Kagome ella es peleona ¿verdad?

Kagome: no sabes cuanto

Kagome: Inuyasha puedes venir un minuto por favor

Inuyasha¿que pasa?

Kagome: solo ven

Entonces Kagome e Inuyasha se fueron a hablar al cuarto de Kagome

Kagome: Inuyasha esto no esta funcionando, primero se más gentil no así

Inuyasha¡feh!

Kagome: es que no quiero que mi familia piense mal de ti

Inuyasha¡feh! no te preocupes Kagome

Kagome: bueno, vamos

Kagome agarro la mano de Inuyasha y se fueron

Inuyasha sonrojado: ah Kagome agarrarnos de la mano es parte de la actuación ¿no?

Kagome pensando: ahh O/o yo no lo hice por eso ¡que pena!

Kagome: ah, si claro

Cuando llegaron a la sala vieron que había más gente

Kagome: Oo ah no puedo creerlo

Sra. higurashi: Kagome todos vinieron y decidimos comer en un restaurante ustedes vienen ¿no?

Kagome: claro

Sra higurashi: bueno ya llegaron todos así que vayamos a comer

Eran como 6 sin incluir a ellos.

Kagome: sango, miroku ¿van a venir?

Miroku: a nosotros nos quedaremos

Kagome¿seguros?

Sango: si no te preocupes además alguien tiene que quedarse con shippou y souta

Kagome: esta bien cuídense nn

Después salieron del templo y estaban caminando en la calle.

Kagome: parece que miroku y sango no se animaron a venir

Inuyasha: si...

Kagome: mira ese que esta adelante es mi tío Suski, siempre desconfía de la gente sin embargo es buena persona, la que esta al lado es mi tía Mia, ella es muy tranquila ,y al lado esta Yumi que tu sabes es un poco peleona jeje, ah y de ultimo mi primo Tai bueno el es normal

Inuyasha: tiene muchos familiares Kagome

Kagome¡si! nn

De repente Inuyasha empezó a escuchar lo que estaban diciendo.

Inuyasha: Kagome están hablando de nosotros

Kagome¡ah¿Que dicen?

Inuyasha estaba escuchando detenidamente lo que decían.

Todos¿porque no se agarran de la mano, no puedo creer que sean comprometidos no confío en ese tipo, tal vez no se agarran la mano porque les da pena, o porque ese tipo es malo.

Al escuchar eso Inuyasha sabía que no les caía muy bien.

Kagome: dime¿que dicen?

Entonces Inuyasha tomo la mano de Kagome

Kagome: Inuyasha...

Inuyasha: estaban dudando de nosotros entonces yo...

Kagome¡ah muy bien!

Inuyasha¡feh!

Y siguieron caminando claro se sentían un poco incómodos

Tío Suski: vamos a comer aqui

Tai: ya tengo hambre

Entonces todos entraron y se sentaron en una mesa y pidieron la comida, Inuyasha estaba un poco confundido de que pedir así que pidió lo mismo de Kagome.

Mia: dime Inuyasha ¿de donde vienes?

Inuyasha: ah que de donde vengo pues del pozo donde más

Kagome: jajaja siempre tan chistoso jeje bueno el vive aca ¿verdad?

Inuyasha¿si? ah si claro

Yumi: cuántos años tienes porque ese color de pelo…

Inuyasha¡ah que te refieres niña!

En ese momento Kagome interrumpió la conversación para que no le hagan preguntas de su apariencia como ¿Por qué siempre usaba cachucha?

Kagome: ah ¿que vamos a hacer mañana?

Tai: todavía no sabemos

Tío Suski¿Inuyasha en que escuela estudias? o no estudias…¬¬

Inuyasha: ah te refieres al lugar donde va Kagome a hacer sus fastidiosas pruebas

Kagome pensando: ahh Inuyasha no sabe responder nada T-T ¬¬ pero tengo que improvisar

Kagome: Inuyasha creo que debes de dejar de hacer bromas y decirle que estudias en mi colegio…

Tío Suski: ah con que en tu colegio

Inuyasha: O-o ah si claro…

Tai¿eres bueno en deportes?

Inuyasha: eehh si creo…

Kagome pensando: parece que ya puede solo

Kagome: ya vuelvo voy al baño

Inuyasha¿quee?

Inuyasha siguió a Kagome y hablaron.

Inuyasha: Kagome no puedes dejarme solo, yo no se responderle a tu familia

Kagome: tranquilo no voy a tardar mucho y yo se que tu puedes

Entonces Kagome se fue y como Inuyasha vio que lo estaban viendo tuvo que volver a la mesa.

Inuyasha: mm… y… ¿como estan?

Todos: ah yo bien, si yo también, mejor que nunca

Inuyasha: ah esta bien

De repente hubo un gran silencio hasta que la señora Higurashi rompió el hielo.

Sra. Higurashi: a la comida no tardará en venir

Todos: que bueno

Abuelo: ah Inuyasha te tenemos algo que preguntar ya que Kagome se fue…

Justo eso era lo que Inuyasha quería escuchar que le iban a preguntar algo pero para su sorpresa la pregunta fue fácil.

Sra. Higurashi: dime Inuyasha ¿verdad que tu siempre vas a proteger a Kagome?

Inuyasha: feh! Claro que si

Abuelo: ah bueno que bueno saberlo

Tío Suski: a mi no me convence, dime Inuyasha vas a amar a Kagome para siempre, muchos dicen que las van a proteger y amar pero ¡no lo hacen!

Inuyasha¿Qué¡Pues yo si la protegeré!

Tio Suski: no lo dices con seguridad

Inuyasha se molestó y se paro para dejarle a todo el mundo claro que el si lo haría.

Inuyasha¡si lo haré¡ y no miento!

De repente llegó Kagome y todos se quedaron callados, Kagome los vio sorprendida por el silencio que había. Entonces llega la comida y se sienta.

Kagome¿Inuyasha por que no te sientas?

Inuyasha: ah si…

Después de comer salieron del restaurante y Kagome e Inuyasha estaban caminando juntos.

Kagome: dime ¿pudiste responder las preguntas?

Inuyasha: solo espero que me crean

Kagome¿a que te refieres?

Inuyasha la vio y se sonrojo.

Inuyasha sonrojado: no nada olvídalo

Estaban caminando normales y vieron que Yumi se asomó a verlos y ellos rápidamente se tomaron la mano, aunque por dentro sus intenciones no eran de mentira

CONTINUARÀ...

* * *

Hola espero que les haya gustado! pls dejen su comentarios ! 

agradecimientos a:

akari-aoi

Maggy

yuris

derlygranger

Nancy95

saludos,

anapana111


	5. La cita

Hola al fin se los traje jejeje bueno espero que disfruten este cap.!

* * *

Un compromiso lleno de sentimientos

Cap.5 La cita

"_Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen"_

Inuyasha y Miroku estaban hablando afuera de la casa Higurashi.

Miroku: Inuyasha¿Cómo te fue ayer con la familia de Kagome?

Inuyasha: ah bien aunque creo que no les caigo muy bien…

Miroku: ah eso debe ser porque no te conocen bien

Inuyasha: …

Miroku: quieres caerles bien ¿no?

Inuyasha¡feh! No, yo no me preocupo por eso

Miroku: si claro… aunque te noto muy raro

Inuyasha: el tío de Kagome no cree que la vaya a proteger…

Miroku: bueno la verdad nadie sabe eso Inuyasha…

Inuyasha: si es verdad, bueno mejor volvemos a la casa

El monje Miroku e Inuyasha entraron y para su sorpresa estaba el tío de Kagome con unas maletas, parecía que se iba a mudar a ahí.

Inuyasha¿ah? Dígame que hace aquí

Tío Suski: me voy a quedar por unos días ¿Por qué¿Tienes algún problema?

Inuyasha: ¬¬ ¡Feh! Haga lo que quiera por mi no hay problema

En eso se acerca Kagome a estos dos.

Kagome: Inuyasha, mi tío se quedará así que el dormirá en el cuarto de Souta, no te molestaría dormir acá en la sala ¿verdad?

Inuyasha¿aquí?

Kagome: no todos caben en el cuarto… discúlpame pero no queda otra T-T

Inuyasha: haay está bien

Tío Suski: Que peleón eres muchacho confórmate que tengas un techo para dormir

Inuyasha¡feh!

Sra. Higurashi: vamos déjalo tranquilo…

Tío Suski: está bien, Inuyasha ¿podrías llevarme esto al cuarto de Souta?

Inuyasha: si ¬¬

Kagome: tío puedo hablar contigo, por favor

Inuyasha subió a llevar las maletas al cuarto de Souta muy malhumorado y Kagome salió a afuera a hablar con su tío.

Kagome: oye porque haces eso

Tío Suski¿Qué cosa?

Kagome: molestarlo… el no te hizo nada

Tío: Kagome ¿Por qué elegiste a ese tipo? O el te eligió a ti lo que sea, no me agrada parece un peleón y rebelde

Kagome: pues yo no pienso eso y también creo que no lo conoces bien

Tío: está bien ¬¬ lo trataré mejor pero si te hace algo tendrá problemas…

Entonces Kagome se fue y subió directo a hablar con Inuyasha.

Kagome: Inuyasha…

Inuyasha: dime…

Kagome: disculpa por el comportamiento de mi tío es que el es muy sobre protector n.nU

Inuyasha: feh no importa

Kagome¿ah¿No te importa?

Inuyasha: no… está bien

Inuyasha salió de la habitación entonces notó que algo le molestaba a Inuyasha de repente entra Sango,

Sango¿ocurre algo Kagome?

Kagome: no nada n.n

Kagome: dime Sango que debo hacer creo que están dudando de Inuyasha y yo…

Sango: tal vez porque no pasan tanto tiempo juntos

Kagome: mm… ¡ya se! Y si tenemos una "cita" para que vean que si tenemos tiempo juntos

Sango: si bueno creo…

Kagome¡gracias Sango!

Sango: espera, yo no hice nada

En eso Kagome sale de la habitación y llama a Inuyasha y Miroku para que hablaran de su nuevo plan.

Miroku: si… y si el tío ve que Kagome regresa a salvo de la cita con Inuyasha va a empezar a confiar más en el.

Kagome: si es buena idea ¿Qué dices Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: si pero no haremos nada ¿no?

Kagome: no no lo haremos u.u

Kagome pensando: ¬¬ me gustaría que fuera más abierto

Miroku: entonces así será

Se hizo de noche y la familia de Kagome había venido y el plan iba muy bien.

Yumi: Kagome ¿quieres que salgamos todos juntos?

Kagome pensando: perfecto

Kagome: Lo siento no puedo n.n es que Inuyasha y yo pensamos salir solos…

Yumi¿en serio? Está bien entonces será en otra oportunidad

Kagome: mamá Inuyasha y yo saldremos así que no podremos quedarnos

Sra. Higurashi: Ah no hay problema, vayan tranquilo

Kagome e Inuyasha salieron de la casa, el plan iba saliendo a la perfección.

Mia: que lindo me parece muy bien que salgan juntos

Sango y Miroku: Si jeje ñ.ñU

Tío: pues yo no los voy a espiar ¬¬

Sango y Miroku¿qué?

Tío: si como lo oyen

Inuyasha y Kagome estaban caminando normales por un parque, de repente Inuyasha siente la presencia del Tío de Kagome.

Inuyasha en susurro: ah… Kagome tenemos que actuar

Kagome¿eh?

Inuyasha: tu tío esta acá

Kagome¿Qué? hay no... mm esto no iba a funcionar…

Inuyasha no le importo lo que dijo Kagome y pasó su brazo a el hombro de ella para que quedarán juntos, pero algo le decía que no hizo eso por la razón de que el tío de Kagome estuviera ahí.

Kagome: Inuyasha…

Inuyasha: el plan sigue ¿no?

Kagome sonrojada: si

Entonces Kagome apoyo su cabeza al pecho del chico, entre ellos había ternura y cariño a pesar de que pensaran que era "actuación".

Tío pensando: ah parece que están bien…

Flashback

* * *

Kagome: pues yo no pienso eso y también creo que no lo conoces bien

* * *

Fin del flashback

Tío: hm… tal vez no sea tan malo, bueno los dejaré tranquilos

Entonces el tío se fue de ahí para dejarlos tranquilos.

Inuyasha pensando: ya se fue… pero… no quiero alejarme de Kagome

Ellos estuvieron juntos, después de estar a fuera llegaron al templo Higurashi y se separaron.

Kagome sonrojada: ya llegamos…

Inuyasha sonrojado: si…

Inuyasha y Kagome se separaron lentamente y se miraron a los ojos fijamente.

Inuyasha sonrojado: Kagome… ya tu tío se había ido…

Kagome sonrojada: es verdad… entonces tu y yo tuvimos una ¿cita?

Inuyasha: yo…

Kagome: no fue real o ¿si?

Inuyasha: yo…

Kagome: vamos a olvidarlo n.n , buenas noches

Inuyasha: buenas noches

Kagome se entró a la casa y Miroku apareció de repente

Miroku: ah Inuyasha que sucedió con lo del tío

Inuyasha: no el nos vio y se fue

Miroku: ah entonces actuaron

Inuyasha: si no te equivocas… creo

Miroku¿ah?

Inuyasha: no nada… olvídalo

Miroku: Inuyasha yo pienso que a que estas metido en esto deberlas decirle a la señorita Kagome tus sentimientos u.u

Inuyasha¿ah, mira quien habla quien le promete a Sango algo y después se mete con otras mujeres

Miroku: bueno al menos Sango y yo tenemos claros nuestros sentimientos

Inuyasha¡feh! Lo que sea

Ya todos decidieron acostarse a dormir e Inuyasha estaba sentado en la sala (n.a: ya saben con su forma de sentarse), Inuyasha iba a conciliar el sueño cuando siente que alguien más está ahí, era Kagome.

Inuyasha¿Kagome?

Kagome: vine a acompañarte… bueno la verdad quiero estar contigo…

Inuyasha: Kagome…

Kagome se sentó al lado de Inuyasha y recostó su cabeza en el hombro de el.

Inuyasha: Kagome gracias…

Kagome¿a que te refieres?

Inuyasha: gracias por estar siempre a mi lado…

Kagome se sonrojo por el comentario de Inuyasha y sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora, los dos cerraron los ojos y pasaron la noche juntos…

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

Hola jiji que lindos Inu y Kagome jeje bueno pls dejenme su opinión n.n

Muchas gracias a:

akari-aoi

Maggy

yuris

derlygranger

Nancy95

Alis

Sayonara! a todos!


	6. Perdidos en la ciudad

Hola! Aquí está el siguiente cap. este tratará de Sango y Miroku jeje es que no podía dejarlos a fuera ¿verdad? Bueno espero que les guste y gracias a todas las personas que me apoyan.

* * *

Un compromiso lleno de sentimientos 

Cap.6 Perdidos en la ciudad

"_Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen" _

Al día siguiente en la tarde Yumi vino con su hermano Tai ya que Kagome le había prometido salir con ellos.

Yumi: ahora si pueden salir con Tai y yo ¿verdad?

Kagome volteo a ver a sus amigos para ver que decían.

Kagome¿Qué dicen?

Sango y Miroku: si está bien

Inuyasha: bueno

Yumi¡que bueno! Déjenme decirle a Tai

Sango: Shippou cuida a Kirara

Shippou: si está bien

Todos salieron de la casa y se encontraron con Tai que los esperaba.

Tai: bueno que esperan vamos

Entonces bajaron las escaleras del templo Higurashi, Kagome e Inuyasha tenían que seguir con su actuación así que se tomaron de la mano aunque un poco apenados ya que Sango y Miroku estaban ahí viéndolos.

Miroku susurrándole a Sango: que raros se ven estos dos así

Sango: si es verdad aunque si ya hubieran aclarados sus sentimientos ya estarían así ¿no?

Miroku: aunque yo creo que por dentro ellos no lo hacen de mentira

Sango: si es verdad

Kagome e Inuyasha que caminaban delante de ellos, solo seguían a Yumi y a Tai.

Kagome: Yumi¿a donde vamos?

Yumi: a un concierto

Sango y Miroku¿un concierto?

Kagome solo trató de decirles disimuladamente que era un concierto.

Kagome: si va a tocar un grupo de música

Yumi: pues claro, quien más

Kagome: jeje n.nU

Después Kagome en secreto les explico bien a sus amigos lo que es un concierto.

Tai¡me muero por ir el grupo que va a tocar es muy bueno! Mm… que raro deberían estar emocionados o algo…

Kagome: pues yo creo que será cuando lleguemos…

Después fueron al concierto que era adentro de un club. Cuando entraron vieron que había mucha gente, el grupo salió y empezó a tocar todo iba a bien hasta que Inuyasha se empezó a sentir mal debido a que había mucho ruido y muchos olores mezclados.

Kagome¿Inuyasha te sientes bien?

Inuyasha: si creo

Yumi: pues no parece, será mejor que salgamos¡ven tai!

Entonces salieron de ahí sin embargo no se dieron cuenta que Miroku y Sango se quedaron adentro.

Sango: ah ¿Dónde están Inuyasha y Kagome!

Sin embargo el monje Miroku no le contestaba ya que estaba viendo a unas chicas ¬¬

Sango¡excelencia!

Miroku¿ah? Si disculpa

Sango: Inuyasha y Kagome ¡no se donde están!

Miroku: ah si es verdad pero no creo que acá sea fácil encontrarlos, ven

Miroku y Sango estaban tratando de pasar por la multitud a ver si los veían pero había mucha gente.

Sango: no los veo…

Miroku: si yo tampoco

De repente se le acerca una chica al monje Miroku y Sango se le subieron los humos por la cabeza.

Chica: oye vamos a bailar

Miroku: disculpa ¿Qué dices?

La chica tomó la mano del monje Miroku y lo jaló para que entraran entre la multitud, empezó a bailar y Miroku estaba un poco desconcertado.

Sango¡excelencia!

Chica¿ah? Disculpa no sabía que venías con el no te preocupes está sano y salvo n.n

Sango: ah yo…

La chica hizo una seña de despedida y después se alejó de allí dejando a Sango y a Miroku desconcertados.

Miroku: Sango no te enojes…

Sango: quien dijo que yo estaba molesta ¬¬

Miroku (suspiro): será mejor que busquemos a los demás

Sango: si vamos…

Sango y Miroku al fin pasaron la multitud y vieron que a lo lejos había una puerta.

Miroku: Sango tal vez salieron a fuera porque yo no los veo aquí…

Sango: si vayamos

Miroku y Sango salieron por la puerta y se fijaron en un señor que estaba parado ahí.

Miroku: le preguntaré al señor si los ha visto

Miroku se acercó al señor para preguntarle.

Miroku: disculpe señor no habrá visto dos chicas y dos chicos, uno con una gorra ¿no los ha visto?

El señor no le estaba prestando mucha atención sin embargo le contestó distraído sin saber de que hablaba.

Señor: ah si, si se fueron por allá

Dijo señalando una dirección.

Miroku: muchas gracias

Señor: si, si no hay de que…

Miroku volvió a donde Sango un poco extrañado que se hayan ido sin ellos.

Miroku: Sango se fueron por allá…

Sango¿eeh? Crees que hayan decidido volver

Miroku: no lo se…

* * *

Kagome¡Ah! Inuyasha, Sango y Miroku se quedaron adentro

Los chicos estaban en la entrada principal sin embargo Sango y Miroku no se encontraron con ellos ya que salieron por la puerta de atrás del club.

Kagome¿crees que puedas olfatearlos adentro Inuyasha?

Yumi¿ah?

Kagome: jeje solo estaba bromeando

Inuyasha¡quee! Entonces tenemos que volver a ese lugar lleno de muchos sonidos y olores

Yumi y Tai¿ah? Pues si…

Kagome: jeje lo que pasa es que el es muy específico jeje

Inuyasha: Kagome que rayos te pasa

Kagome: u.u olvídalo mejor entremos para buscar a Sango y a Miroku…

Cuando entraron no los encontraron en ninguna parte e Inuyasha no podía olfatearlos…

Sango y Miroku estaban caminando en la calle en dirección a donde les había dicho el señor.

Sango: creo que no los encontraremos hay demasiada gente

Miroku: si tienes razón…

De repente se les acercó un tipo amenazándolos.

Tipo¡denme todo su dinero!

Miroku: Lo siento pero no tenemos nada

Tipo: Ja a mi no me engañas

El tipo le quiso pegar un puño al monje Miroku pero este la esquivó y le pegó un puño en el estómago haciendo que cayera al piso.

Miroku: lo siento pero la próxima vez confié más en las personas, vamos Sango

Tipo: ahh vuelvan acá

Pero ellos ya se habían marchado.

Sango: le época de Kagome también es un poco peligrosa…

Miroku: Si es verdad

Miroku volteaba a ver a las chicas que pasaban, Sango notaba lo que sucedía pero seguía caminando muy molesta tanto que no se dio cuenta que estaba en medio de la calle y el semáforo estaba en verde (n.a: jeje pero pobrecita que iba a saber ella) un carro iba a pasar y Sango se dio cuenta.

Sango: ah no

Miroku¡Sango!

Miroku corrió lo más que pudo a donde estaba Sango y la logró atrapar para esquivar el carro cayendo los dos al piso. Sango abrió los ojos y se encontró con Miroku encima y un poco herido.

Sango¡excelencia!

Miroku:ah Sango ¿estas bien, estuvo cerca...

Sango: si pero usted…

Miroku: ah no te preocupes…

Sango: discúlpeme su excelencia...

* * *

Kagome: creo que aquí dentro no están

Inuyasha¡feh! Entonces salgamos, no aguanto más este lugar

Kagome: está bien

Entonces salieron por la puerta, que pasaron Sango y Miroku y Inuyasha se percató de su olor.

Kagome¿te percataste de sus olores?

Inuyasha: si pasaron por acá…

Yumi: Kagome ya es casi de noche

Kagome: si es verdad… ya se ,vuelvan a la casa y díganle a mi mamá que estamos buscando a Sango y a Miroku

Yumi: ok

Entonces Yumi y Tai se fueron dejándolos solos.

Inuyasha: Kagome súbete

Kagome: si

Kagome se subió a la espalda de Inuyasha y se fueron a buscarlos.

* * *

Sango y Miroku ya habían caminado casi por toda la ciudad y se quedaron en el parque que habían estado con Kagome antes pero esta vez no había nadie allí, ya había anochecido así que lo mejor era quedarse ahí.

Miroku: Será mejor que descansemos acá

Sango: si, supongo… y como van sus heridas su excelencia

Miroku: bien

En ese momento los dos se quedaron callados, las estrellas empezaron a aparecer igual que su época. Se quedaron callados hasta que Miroku decidió romper el hielo.

Miroku: Sango hay algo que tengo que hablar contigo…

Sango: ah si dime…

Miroku: pues sango yo solo… quería disculparme por mi comportamiento

Sango¿ah que se refiere?

Miroku: bueno por mis malas costumbres

Sango: ah si eso

Miroku: bueno… solo quiero que sepas que tú eres muy importante para mí y…

Sango sonrojada: muchas gracias su excelencia…

Miroku tomó las manos de Sango y la miró fijamente.

Miroku: Sango aun quieres… estar a mi lado

Sango: claro que si

Miroku le sonrió, Sango apoyó su cabeza en su hombro y Miroku apoyó su barbilla en la cabeza de Sango quedando los dos juntos. Y así duraron toda la noche hasta que Inuyasha y Kagome los encontraron.

Inuyasha: ah al fin los encontramos

Miroku¿Dónde se metieron?

Inuyasha¡Eso dímelo tú monje!

Kagome¡uuyy Inuyasha¡Abajo!

Inuyasha¡Kagome porque haces eso!

Kagome¡porque deberías estar feliz que al fin los encontramos!

Miroku (suspiro): bueno al menos ya todo pasó

Sango: si n.n

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

¿Que tal me quedo este cap? bueno pls dejen un review para saber si les gustó, se los dedico a todos los fans de Sango y Miroku n.n (¡andree¡Te lo dedico! )

Gracias por su apoyo:

akari-aoi

Aomi

IrIs-OdY

yuris

Maggy

¡Saludos! Y nos vemos en el próximo cap.n.n


	7. un beso confuso

Un compromiso lleno de sentimientos

Cap.7 Un beso confuso

"_Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen"_

Estaba Kagome fuera de la casa pensando en muchas cosas que habían sucedido entre Inuyasha y ella, como el día de su "supuesta" cita. Se quedó pensando hasta que alguien la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Yumi¡hola Kagome!

Kagome: ah hola Yumi ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

Yumi: es que queria hacerte una preguntita

Kagome¿una pregunta? Y que quieres saber…

Yumi¿Kagome como se sintió tu primer beso?

Kagome: o.O ah mi primer beso…

Yumi¿tu viste tu primer beso no¿con Inuyasha?

Kagome:…

Yumi¡¡¿Inuyasha no te ha besado!

Kagome¡ah que dices! O/o

Yumi: que raros son… son comprometidos y no se han besado

Kagome: no Yumi a donde

Yumi: tengo que ir a hacer algo nos vemos ñ.ñ

(n.a: ¬¬ que ingenua como no los descubre n.n) Kagome vio como Yumi se iba alejando y pensó que de verdad había metido la pata al decir que Inuyasha y ella no se habían besado, aunque la verdad no podía mentirle, bajó la cabeza y pensó en las consecuencias.

Kagome¡¡ah de seguro fue a contárselo a todos! Que hice nos van a descubrir

Inuyasha¿Qué sucede Kagome? Porque gritas tanto

Kagome: ahh Inuyasha… creo que cometí un pequeño error

Kagome le contó todo lo que sucedió a Inuyasha este frunció el ceño, primero se imaginaba a ellos dos besándose pero… después entendió que ya iban a descubrirlos

Inuyasha¡quee!

Kagome: lo siento

Inuyasha: ahora dime que piensas hacer

Kagome se quedó callada pensando hasta que llegó Yumi con Tai y alguien más que hizo que la situación se empeorará

Tai: hola chicos

Kagome: hola

Yuri: hola Kagome ¿Cómo estas?

Kagome: ah hola Yuri no sabía que estabas acá

Inuyasha y Yuri se veían con mala cara de reojo había una gran tensión entre ellos, Inuyasha detestaba estar al lado de este tipo no le agradaba para nada. Kagome al sentir esa tensión decidió romperla.

Kagome: ejem… será mejor que pasemos todos a la casa

Yuri: si me parece que esta bien

Inuyasha iba a seguirlos para entrar a la casa hasta que Yumi lo detuvó.

Yumi: Inuyasha necesito hablar contigo

Inuyasha¿ah conmigo?

Yumi¡acaso hay otro Inuyasha!

Inuyasha¡feh! Claro que no

Yumi: dime Inuyasha… alguna vez besaste a Kagome

Inuyasha: ù/ù ah a ti que te importa

Yumi¡lo sabia!

Inuyasha¿Qué… que cosa? O.o

Inuyasha pensó que ya los había descubierto y ¿eso iba a ser su culpa? No claro que no fue Kagome la que empezó.

Yumi: n.n entonces que esperas

Inuyasha¿¿?

Yumi¡besala!

Al decir eso le guiñó un ojo a Inuyasha y se fue de ahí dejando a Inuyasha totalmente desconcertado.

Inuyasha: -.- que rara es esa niña no nos descubrió

De repente Kagome se acercó corriendo.

Kagome¡Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: que

Kagome: esto esta mal Yuri esta ahí y creo que esta sospechando

Inuyasha¡feh! Ese tonto

Kagome: debemos actuar mejor…

Inuyasha: feh me parece que ya lo estamos haciendo bastante bien

Kagome¿tú crees?

Inuyasha: si

Kagome: está bien… lo mejor será que entremos como verdaderos novios

Inuyasha¿verdaderos? O.o

Kagome: ah si es solo una expresión quiero decir que debemos actuar bien

Inuyasha: ahh esta bien

Entonces los dos se tomaron de la mano y entraron a la casa.

Yumi: ah Kagome justamente ahorita estábamos hablando de ustedes n.n

Kagome susurrando: ¬.¬ ah si y de que será

Kagome sospechaba que le había dicho a todos lo del beso.

Yuri: ven Kagome siéntate acá

Inuyasha apretó los puños no le agradaba nada la idea que le pidiera a Kagome que se sentará al lado de el ¿Qué se cree? Así que jalo a Kagome para que sentara con el lejos de Yuri.

Kagome susurrando: Inuyasha que haces

Inuyasha¡feh! No preguntes

Después de charlar salieron todos de la casa para despedirse, Kagome se fue ayudar a su abuelo y los únicos que quedaron ahí eran Yuri e Inuyasha viendo como Kagome se iba.

Yuri: Inuyasha he pensado e hacerte una despedida de solteros ¿Qué dices?

Inuyasha¿una que?

Yuri: pero antes dime estas seguro de convertirte en el marido de Kagome

Inuyasha no sabía responder eso ya que no era verdad que se iban a casar pero no podía decirle no.

Inuyasha: feh claro que si

Yuri¿siempre la cuidarás cierto?

Inuyasha: si

Yuri: siempre he dudado de esto ¿de verdad la amas?

Inuyasha: …

Yuri: ja ves no la amas

Inuyasha¡idiota yo no tengo que decirte lo que no te incumbe!

Yuri: para mi eso es un no

Inuyasha apretó los puños es un idiota, porque se mete, a lo mejor solo busca una manera de separarlos pero no lo iba a conseguir.

Inuyasha¡Pues para mi es un SI¡Si la amo!

Yuri: ja está bien eso era todo lo que quería saber, nos vemos en tu despedida de solteros.

Yuri: dile adiós a Kagome de mi parte

Entonces Yuri se fue y dejó a Inuyasha pensando.

Inuyasha pensando: esas palabras fueron ciertas…si tan solo Kagome lo supiera

De repente se percató que alguien estaba detrás de el.

Inuyasha: Ka-Kagome…

Kagome:…

Inuyasha¿todo este tiempo estuviste acá?

Kagome: no todo el tiempo solo…

Inuyasha: yo…

Kagome: tu no tienes nada que explicar está bien actuaste muy bien ejem… nadie nos descubrirá

De repente Inuyasha la tomo de brazos haciendo que sus rostros estuvieran a pocos centímetros.

Kagome susurrando: Inuyasha…

Inuyasha: te equivocas yo no…

Un deseo de besarla le recorrió la mente así que se acercó lentamente y la besó, Kagome se sorprendió sin embargo le correspondió el beso así convirtiéndolo en un tierno beso. Cuando se separaron, Kagome bajó la cabeza estaba muy confundida… salió corriendo y se entró a la casa.

Inuyasha¡Kagome¡Espera!

Kagome entró a la casa y fue directo a su cuarto, cerró la puerta y se recostó de su cama. ¿Qué era lo que le sucedía? Se supone que debería estar feliz, pero cuando se besaron pensó en que pasaría cuando todo esto termine ya no iba a suceder más, ya no estaría con Inuyasha de la manera que estaban ahora…

Continuará…

* * *

¡Hola! Lamento mucho la tardanza de verdad, he estado muy ocupada últimamente… bueno que mal que los deje así, díganme que opinan de este cap. dejándome sus reviews que me animan tanto n.n

Gracias por animarme:

yuris

Xhela

derlygranger

Sayonara! a todos


	8. los dos sabemos la verdad

Hola! Aquí está el siguiente cap! Espero que les guste

* * *

Un compromiso lleno de sentimientos

Cap.8 Los dos sabemos la verdad

"_Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen" _

Inuyasha se encontraba arriba en el árbol sagrado estaba completamente perdido en sus pensamientos, ya se estaba haciendo de día y no sabia como dirigirse a Kagome después de lo que sucedió.

Inuyasha pensando¡que tonto fui porque hice eso! No debí hacerlo…

Esos pensamientos les llegaban una y otra vez en su mente. De repente vio una sombra salir de la casa de Kagome.

Inuyasha pensando¿Kagome? No es la mamá de Kagome…

Sra. Higurashi: ah hola Inuyasha¿Cómo estas?

Inuyasha: no muy bien… ah no digo si muy bien

Sra. Higurashi: Ja Ja estas muy perdido en tus pensamientos ¿no?

Inuyasha: si…

Sra. Higurashi: quieres que te diga algo para sacarte de esa nube de pensamientos malos n.n , yo siempre pensé que tu y Kagome iban a estar juntos

Inuyasha¿ah y porque?

Sra. Higurashi: bueno tu siempre te preocupas de Kagome y ella yo se que te quiere mucho

Inuyasha sonrojado: ah si claro…

Sra. Higurashi: bueno tengo que irme de compras nos vemos Inuyasha

Inuyasha: ah si adiós

La señora Higurashi hizo una seña de despedida y después se fue de allí dejando a Inuyasha con más pensamientos de los que ya tenía (n.a: creo que no logró sacarlo de sus pensamientos jiji).

Inuyasha pensando: que Kagome me quiere mucho… yo también…

* * *

Kagome: Sango¿no te gustaria salir hoy conmigo? solo tu y yo

Sango: ah si claro pero… ¿Qué hay de Inuyasha?

Kagome: ah… no te preocupes

Sango: esta bien

Kagome: te espero afuera

Kagome bajo las escaleras, paso por la sala como si se estuviera escondiendo de alguien, después abrió la puerta para salir y se encontró con la persona que no quería ver en ese momento.

Inuyasha sonrojado: Ka… Kagome

Kagome: Inuyasha…

Los dos se miraban fijamente y muy rojos, como se podían hablar después de los que sucedió…

Kagome: ah Inuyasha hoy saldré con Sango…

Inuyasha¿ah si? Ah bueno esta bien…

Kagome: si… ammm… me dejas pasar porfis

Inuyasha¡ah! si…

Inuyasha se aparto para que Kagome pasará sin embargo los dos no se quitaban la mirada de encima. El momento estaba muy tenso hasta que Sango llegó.

Sango: listo Kagome ya nos podemos ir, ah hola Inuyasha… ¿te ocurre algo?

Inuyasha: no no me pasa nada… que les vaya bien

Al decir eso Inuyasha se fue de ahí algo molestó.

Sango¿Qué le pasa?

Kagome con cara triste: vamos Sango…

Sango: ah si…

Después de eso Kagome y Sango salieron del templo.

Sango: y dime Kagome¿que piensas comprar?

Kagome: no se… vamos a ver que hay

Sango: bien

Kagome: dime Sango¿te gusta mi época?

Sango: si me parece interesante… n.n

Kagome: me alegro…

Sango notó que Kagome estaba muy triste y la primera razón que se le vino a la mente fue Inuyasha ya que el también estaba muy extraño.

* * *

Inuyasha se encontraba en la sala de la casa de Kagome pensando por qué Kagome se estaba portando así…

Miroku: Inuyasha, te estoy hablando ¿me estas prestando atención?

Inuyasha¿ah que pasa?

Miroku: te estoy preguntando algo pero estas perdido…

Inuyasha: ah

Miroku¿sabes donde está Sango y la señorita Kagome?

Inuyasha: salieron…

Miroku: ah ya veo…

De repente hubo un silencio entre estos dos y la casa se quedo completamente silenciosa hasta que Miroku rompió el hielo.

Miroku: ah amigo pobre de nosotros… no podemos vivir sin ellas

Inuyasha¿ah¡Que dices! Por mi que se vayan ¡SOBRETODO KAGOME!

Miroku: vamos no te cuesta aceptarlo

Inuyasha¡FEH!

* * *

Kagome y Sango al fin habían llegado al centro comercial. Y bueno ahí parece que el ánimo de Kagome cambió repentinamente.

Kagome¡n,n ven Sango hay muchas cosas que ver!

Sango: está bien n,n

Kagome¡ah ya se¿no le quieres regalar algo al monje Miroku?

Sango¿regalarle algo?

Kagome¡si¿Que tal un libro?

Sango¿un libro?

Kagome¡si! Cuando fuimos a la biblioteca creo que le gustaron mucho los libros

Sango: ah bueno

Entonces Sango y Kagome fueron a una librería y le compraron un libro al monje Miroku y después compraron más cosas.

Kagome: Sango ¿te gustaría tomar un café?

Sango: me parece bien

Kagome: entonces vamos

Kagome llevo a sango a una cafetería, se sentaron y pidieron los cafés.

Kagome: dime Sango ¿la has pasado bien?

Sango: si muy bien n.n

Entonces llegaron los cafés y hubo un pequeño silencio.

Sango: dime Kagome ¿le compraste algo a Inuyasha?

Kagome: ah Inuyasha bueno yo… la verdad no pero…

Sango: Kagome se que no es mi asunto pero…pero es que me preocupa… dime ¿sucedió algo entre ustedes dos?

Kagome no podía creerlo que tan obvio podía ser.

Kagome: si…

Sango: bien Kagome no tienes que contarme que sucedió pero espero que arreglen su problema

Kagome: gracias sango

Sango: bueno creo que lo mejor es volver n.n

Kagome: si

Entonces después de tomar café Sango y Kagome volvieron al templo Higurashi.

Miroku: hola chicas, al fin llegaron Inuyasha y yo estábamos preocupados.

Inuyasha¡te dije que no me importaban!

Miroku: u.u calma calma

Sra.Higurashi: ja ja que bueno que llegaron chicas, ya va a estar lista la cena n.n

Kagome: si

Kagome vio a Sango y le dio una seña a Sango para que le diera a Miroku el libro.

Sango: ah tome excelencia espero que le guste /

Miroku: ah muchas gracias Sango

En ese momento Inuyasha vio que Kagome subió a su cuarto.

Inuyasha pensando: debo hablar con ella…

Entonces Inuyasha subió y le echo un vistazo al cuarto de Kagome, ella estaba ahí sola sentada en su cama suspirando.

Inuyasha: Kagome

Kagome: …

Inuyasha: necesito hablar contigo

Kagome: ah si

Entonces Inuyasha entró completamente al cuarto de Kagome y se sentó al lado de ella.

Inuyasha sonrojado: bueno… tu sabes lo que paso ayer… bueno yo…

Kagome: Inuyasha… creo que no hay nada de que hablar es decir estábamos…

Inuyasha¿estábamos?

Kagome: practicando por si hay que actuar de verdad

Al decir eso bajo la cabeza ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Solo estaba arruinando las cosas…pero esos pensamientos de que ya no iban a estar más de esa manera le dolía demasiado…

Inuyasha: si tal vez tienes razón…

Al decir eso Inuyasha no parecía con muchos ánimos más bien parecía molesto¿Por qué Kagome se estaba portando tan indiferente con el?

Kagome¿Inuyasha estas molesto?

Inuyasha: yo molesto ¡feh claro que no!

Kagome: hm…

Inuyasha:…

Kagome: bueno será mejor bajar

Kagome se levantó de su puesto para dirigirse a la puerta pero Inuyasha la detuvo tomando su brazo.

Inuyasha: no espera, Kagome

Kagome¿sucede algo?

Inuyasha: si quiero que le digamos a todos la verdad

Kagome¿eeh¿Pero porque? Inuyasha por favor unos días más hasta que mi familia se vaya además Yuri parece sospechar…

Inuyasha: ya veo solo es por eso…

Kagome¿ah¿Qué cosa es por eso?

Inuyasha: feh no nada… esta bien solo unos días más

Kagome: gracias

Inuyasha: si

Inuyasha cruzó los brazos y miró hacia otra parte.

Kagome: Inuyasha… ¿sucede algo?

Inuyasha: si, sabes ¡si sucede algo!

Kagome: Inuyasha…

Inuyasha: sucede Kagome que los dos sabemos que ese beso y todo lo que hemos hecho no es de…

Pero Inuyasha no pudo terminar de hablar ya que llegó Souta y los interrumpió.

Souta: hola chicos, ya la cena está lista ven mi amigo de orejas de perro

Dijo empujando a Inuyasha sacándolo de la habitación.

Inuyasha: ¬¬ eres igual a Kagome no me dejan caminar… solo ah suéltame

Souta: que terco eres Inu

Inuyasha¡feh!

Inuyasha pensando: ya casi se lo decía…

Kagome todavía se había quedado en su habitación pensando en lo que acababa de pasar.

Kagome pensando¿Qué habrá querido decir?...

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola! este cap. me pareció bastante divertido en la forma en que estaban Inu y Kagome y como Inu trataba de decirle a Kagome lo que sentía. Lamento dejarlos así jeje, trataré de subir el próximo cap el más pronto posible. Gracias a todos por sus reviews que me animan tanto! Y espero que me dejen su opinión de este cap n.n

Muchas gracias a:

xhela

Maggy

201anamaria

Aomi

serena tsukino chiba

piri-chan.anti-kikyo

¡Saludos!

PDT: en el próximo cap saldrá inu en una despedida de solteros ¿Cómo creen que será? XD


	9. ¡no tomes tanto!

Hola ¡por favoor discúlpenme por tardarme tanto! Jeje es que no tengo mucho tiempo últimamente u.u (u.u aprovecho este día por que no tengo cole), bueno al fin el cap. que les prometí espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

Un compromiso lleno de sentimientos

Cap. ¡no tomes tanto!

"_Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen"_

Yuri: Hola Kagome

Kagome¡hola Yuri!

Yuri¿y donde está Inuyasha?

Kagome: ja ja se fue de compras con mi tío Suski parece que al fin se lleva bien con Inuyasha

Kagome pensando: aunque lo tuve que obligar a Inuyasha a ir ñ.ñU

Yuri: ah me parece bien. ¿Podrás decirle que hoy planee hacerle su despedida de soltero?

Kagome pensando¡hombres! Odio esas cosas, pero tendré que decirle a Inu u.u

Kagome: si claro

Yuri: está bien gracias, entonces dile que lo vendré a buscar

Kagome: bien

Yuri: perfecto todo va como lo planee, Inuyasha lamentarás haberte metido con Kagome

Yuri se fue y seguidamente llegó tío Suski con Inuyasha.

Tio Suski: entonces me pasó eso…

Inuyasha pensando: este viejo si habla

Kagome¡hola¿Cómo les fue?

Tío Suski: ah hola Kagome le estaba contando a Inuyasha cuando me mude a otro país.

Kagome pensando¡se llevan bien!

Tío Suski: bueno llevaré esto a la cocina no querrán que se dañe

Los dos se quedaron viendo como se iba el tío de Kagome y después se dirigieron la palabra.

Kagome: ah ya se me olvido, Inuyasha Yuri te invito a una despedida de solteros ¿no?

Inuyasha: ah si

Kagome: bueno es hoy te va a pasar buscando

Inuyasha: ah bueno

Kagome¿quieres ir?

Inuyasha¿Por qué preguntas?

Kagome: no por nada… es que es raro que quieras…

Inuyasha: el problema es que no se que es

Kagome¿eh?

Inuyasha¡feh!

Kagome: ñ.ñU yo te explico… es como una fiesta que hacen los hombres antes de casarse

Inuyasha¡¿casarse!

Inuyasha imaginó que si seguían actuando es probable que los dos se casen.

Kagome¡nooo Inuyasha eso no va a pasar yo soy muy joven aun!

Inuyasha: a si…

En la noche Yuri buscó a Inuyasha y fueron a su despedida, en un bar.

Yuri: Inuyasha ellos son mis amigos

Inuyasha: ah hola

Amigos: hola

Yuri: siéntate

Inuyasha: bien

Yuri: Toma Inuyasha algo de beber

Le estaba ofreciendo licor e Inuyasha se recordó de todo lo que le había dicho Kagome.

Flashback

--------------------------------------------

Kagome: tienes que ser amable cuando vayas, si te dan licor no tomes tanto, cuidado con las tipas que se te acercan, no seas grosero y ¡no pelees!

Inuyasha¡feh! Kagome me estas tratando como un niño, tonta

Sra. Higurashi: n.n más bien parece una novia preocupada

Kagome sonrojada¡mamá!

Inuyasha sonrojado: ù/ù ah bueno igual estaré bien

-------------------------------------------

Fin del flashback

Tipo¿quieres o no?

Inuyasha¡feh si!

En toda la noche Inuyasha estuvo tomando mucho.

Yuri: toma otro no te va a pasar nada

Inuyasha: feh

Inuyasha tomó más mientras todo hablaban contentos.

Tipo: Ja Ja ja ¿quieres otro?

Inuyasha: no

Tipo: vamos no te va a pasar nada no que fueras un niño

Inuyasha: feh claro que no lo soy

De tanto tomar Inuyasha se empezaba a marear y se emborrachó n.nU

Inuyasha¡denme otro amigo¡hip!

Tipo: ja toma amigo

De repente una chica se acercó a donde estaban ellos.

Chica: hola chicos

Inuyasha se paró de la mesa, sin saber lo que hacia se acercó a la chica y ella lo besó.

Inuyasha¡heeey¿Qué haces? Hip. ¡Kagome me va a matar!

Yuri pensando: ja si que lo creo con la foto que tomé

Inuyasha: con permiso amigos ¡me voy! Hip

Inuyasha estaba caminando por el bar, al salir se tropezó con alguien.

Houjo: Oye¿estas bien?

Inuyasha: si aunque quisiera volver con Kagome…

Houjo¿Kagome Higurashi?

Inuyasha: si, si esa misma ¡hip¿Sabes que es mi prometida?

Houjo: ah no… pero te voy a llevar con ella… estas muy ebrio

Houjo montó el brazo de Inuyasha en su hombro ya que este no podía ni caminar.

Houjo: vamos…

Houjo e Inuyasha caminaron y vieron a la chica que besó a Inuyasha y a Yuri hablando.

Inuyasha: oye yo conozco a esos

Yuri: aquí esta tu pago por besarlo, adiós

Houjo: mejor vámonos, ah ¿Cómo te llamabas?

Inuyasha: Inuyasha…creo ¡hip!

Estuvieron caminando por las calles e Inuyasha empezó a hablar puras locuras.

Inuyasha: amigo¿tienes novia?

Houjo: ah no…

Inuyasha¡aaa mujeres¡Besas a una y no cree que el beso fue real¿entiendes lo que digo¡mujeres! Hip

Houjo: eee… no no entiendo nada de lo que dicees u.uU y la verdad no tiene sentido.

Inuyasha¡feh¿alguna vez te he visto?

Houjo: mm… ¡ah tu eras el del festival, el de la espada gigante

Houjo e Inuyasha al fin llegaron al templo Higurashi. Houjo tocó el timbre y apareció Kagome.

Kagome¿Houjo?

Houjo: hola Higurashi te traje… bueno así lo encontré

Kagome¿Inuyasha?

Kagome y Houjo metieron a Inuyasha en la casa y lo acostaron en el sofá ya que se quedó dormido n.nU

Houjo: bueno al menos se durmió

Kagome: gracias por traerlo Houjo

Houjo: no hay de que Higurashi. Dime entonces son comprometidos

Kagome: si jeje…

Kagome pesando: ¬¬ Inuyasha le dijo

Houjo: me parece bien. Bueno tengo que irme. Cuidate

Kagome: ah si adiós y muchas gracias

Entonces Houjo se fue y Kagome se sentó al lado de Inu.

Kagome pensando: tonto te dije que no tomarás tanto…

Al día siguiente Inuyasha se levantó con un terrible dolor de cabeza y sin saber que sucedió.

Kagome: está despertando

Inuyasha: aaa que dolor de cabeza arrrg

Sango: eso te pasa por tomar Inuyasha

Miroku: no puedo creerlo Inuyasha está peor que Mushin

Inuyasha¡feh! Lo menos que quiero es que me comparen con un viejo ebrio.

Kagome se acercó con una taza de té y se sentó al lado de el.

Kagome: ¬¬ no te muevas tanto

Shippou: vaya Inuyasha, si Naraku viniera a atacarte estarías muerto de lo débil que estas

Inuyasha¡tomate muchos tragos zorro y verás!

Kagome¿Por qué tomaste tanto?

Inuyasha: no se el idiota de Yuri y sus amigos me ofrecieron.

Kagome: hm… toma esto te hará sentir mejor

Inuyasha: por cierto… ¿Cómo llegue acá?

Kagome: Houjo

Inuyasha¿Houjo?

Kagome: un amigo mio, el te vio muy ebrio y te trago. ¡Uyyy ùù no puedo creerlo!

Inuyasha¡feh! No volveré a una despedida de solteros

Kagome¡pues por mi está bien!

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

Jiji me dio risa como me quedó este XDD y espero que a ustedes les haya gustado también, pls dejen un review. Trataré de poner el otro cap. en cuánto pueda n.n

Muchas gracias a:

lorena

yuris

xhela

conytao-

201anamaria

Maggy

lary-chan

Aomi

PSDT: Lean mi nuevo fic Dark Case es un fic que tiene suspenso, aventura, amor y más…

Saludos,

Anapana111


	10. una foto llena de problemas

¡Hola! hice lo posible por traerles lo más pronto el cap. siguiente por recompensación de la vez que me tarde jeje bueno espero que lo disfruten, ahorita verán el resultado del plan de Yuri. Disfrútenlo

* * *

Un compromiso lleno de sentimientos

Cap.10 Una foto llena de problemas

"_Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen"_

Inuyasha ya se sentía mejor después de todo y Kagome al ver eso se tranquilizó. Ese día se quedaron tranquilos en la casa y no hicieron nada en especial por ahora se veía con no iban a ocurrir más de esos problemas que tenían últimamente. El timbre sonó en la tarde y Kagome se levantó para abrir la puerta.

Kagome¡yo abro!

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con Yuri.

Yuri: Hola Kagome, vine a ver como estaba Inuyasha…ayer en la despedida fui al baño y cuando volví me dijeron que se fue ebrio

Kagome: ah si, no el está bien ¬¬

Yuri: ah que bueno

Kagome: …

Yuri: mm… ¿puedo hablar contigo un minuto Kagome?

Kagome: ah, si claro

Yuri y Kagome salieron de la casa para hablar. Yuri saco una foto de su bolsillo que hizo que a Kagome se le despertara la curiosidad.

Yuri: bueno ayer estaba viendo las fotos que tomamos y bueno me encontré… esto

Yuri le dio una foto a Kagome en donde salía Inuyasha besándose con una chica. Kagome se sorprendió al ver eso y se puso pálida.

Yuri: lo siento mucho Kagome, tu no te lo merecías

Kagome: a… si… me gustaría estar sola si no te importa

Yuri: ah si cuídate por favor

Kagome: si…

Kagome vio como Yuri se alejaba y muchos pensamientos empezaron a surgir en su cabeza. Sabía que Inuyasha beso a esa chica debido a que estaba ebrio aunque al pensar eso se recordó cuando Inuyasha y Kikyo se estaban besando.

De repente a Kagome se le aguaron los ojos y empezó a llorar.

Kagome pensando: Inuyasha que es lo que de verdad sientes… porque también me besaste a mí…

Kagome paso toda la tarde triste pensando en Inuyasha. Decidió hablar con el, cuando se acerco a la casa para hablar se encontró a Inuyasha y tío Suski saliendo.

Tio Suski: tranquilo muchacho no eres el único que se emborracha, no te preocupes

Inuyasha: ¬¬ y quien dijo que yo estaba preocupado

Kagome¿van a salir?

Tío Suski: si espero que no te moleste que me lo lleve

Kagome: eee… no tranquilos

Kagome se acerco a Inuyasha y le susurro algo.

Kagome: Inuyasha después tenemos que hablar

Inuyasha¿hablar?

Tio Suski: ven que esperas

Kagome: si… nos vemos

Inuyasha: esta bien nos vemos

Kagome se quedó esperando a que Inuyasha. Cuando vio que Inuyasha llegó, se fueron a hablar. Inuyasha notó que Kagome estaba un poco rara.

Kagome: mira esto

Inuyasha vio la foto y se sorprendió

Inuyasha¿ah? Ka… Kagome te juro que no fui yo

Kagome¡como sabes si estabas ebrio!

Inuyasha¡que! Y estas brava, si no sabia lo que hacia

De repente el recuerdo de Kikyo e Inuyasha besándose le volvieron a la mente. Bajó la cabeza y sus ojos se pusieron tristes.

Kagome: no…pusiste besar a cualquiera

Inuyasha parecía molesto por su comentario.

Inuyasha¡acaso no confías en mí!

Kagome¡pero si una vez besaste a Kikyo!

Kagome no podía creerlo lo arruinó esas palabras salieron de su boca sin que ella quisiera. Inuyasha cruzo los brazos abrió la boca para hablar pero Kagome se adelantó,

Kagome: no, no disculpa

Inuyasha: no, no sabes me he dado cuenta que todo este tiempo me has usado

Kagome¡que! Pero si tú fuiste el de la idea

Inuyasha: pero si yo no quería seguir

Kagome¡bueno no tenías que hacerlo!

Inuyasha: si no sabes cuánto me arrepiento

Esas palabras hicieron que Kagome sintiera una punzada de dolor. Los ojos se le aguaron y empezó a llorar.

Kagome¡Bien! Lo mejor será que te vayas

Inuyasha: me parece bien

Kagome¡bien!

Kagome se fue corriendo directo a su cuarto e Inu se iba de ahí. Cuando se acercó al pozo se encontró a Shippou.

Shippou¿Inuyasha vas a volver?

Inuyasha: si

Shippou: aahhh y ¿Qué hay de Kagome?

Inuyasha¡feh! Ella quiere que vuelva

Shippou: ¬¬ ¿Qué hiciste?

Inuyasha¡feh! No te importa enano

Inuyasha entró al pozo y volvió a su época.

Sango¿eeeh¡que Inuyasha se fue!

Shippou: si y muy molesto

Miroku¿y la señorita Kagome?

Shippou: en su cuarto

En el cuarto Kagome se encontraba recostada en la cama apoyando su cabeza en la almohada se sentía muy mal por lo que pasó.

Kagome pensando: que tonta soy porque dije eso… Inuyasha

Continuará…

* * *

Hola espero que les haya gustado de verdad muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews que me animan tanto Tranquilos que esto no se va a quedar así.

Gracias a :

Chica C (¡gracias amiga espero que te haya gustado!)

Xhela

lary-chan

lorena

Scarlett-AnHell

AoMe Hisoshima

H3CH1C3R4

201anamaria

Psdt: El proximo es el capítulo final

Saludos


	11. el final de nuestro juego

¡Hola¡¡Ji al fin les traigo el final de mi fic espero que les guste! no me va alegrar dejar a mis lectores jej T-T no me gustan las despedidas… pero bueno disfrútenlo

* * *

Un compromiso lleno de sentimientos

Cap. El final de nuestro juego

"_Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen"_

Al día siguiente Kagome no había bajado para comer y todos ya empezaban a preocuparse.

Sango: estoy preocupada…

Miroku: hm… ¿crees que deberíamos hablar con ella?

Sango: no lo se… y ¿Qué hay de Inuyasha?

Shippou: se fue tan molesto que por primera vez me dio miedo

Miroku: ¬¬ pero si tu siempre sales corriendo cuando te quiere golpear

Shippou: ¬¬ Ja no hables pervertido

Miroku: o.o ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

Sango: ù.ú chicos, ya dejen de pelear eso es lo último que falta

Los dos suspiraron y repentinamente Kagome bajó, parecía que se arreglo para salir aunque su tristeza no se habia ido.

Miroku: o.o

Shippou: o.o

Sango: Kagome…

Kagome: Hola chicos mm… saldré un momento ya vuelvo

Miroku: está bien… nos vemos

Shippou: cuidate

Kagome sale con muchos pensamientos en la cabeza no sabía si lo que estaba haciendo era correcto sin embargo algo le decía que tenia que hacerlo.

Kagome pensando: u.u ojalá no le hubiera dicho eso a Inuyasha…

Estuvo caminando en la calle hasta que levanto la vista para tocar la puerta de la casa de Houjo.

Houjo: ah Higurashi…

Kagome: Hola Houjo

Houjo: hola… hm ¿quieres pasar?

Kagome: ee no, no tranquilo… vengo rápido, solo quiero saber algo…

Houjo: está bien… ¿Qué quieres saber?

Kagome: Houjo… mira esto

Kagome le mostró la foto a Houjo no sabía que poder encontrar solo queria la respuesta de algo.

Houjo: ya veo… Higurashi no me digas que te peleaste con Inuyasha por eso

Kagome: …

Houjo: no fue su culpa… ese tipo… creo que le pago a una chica para que besara a Inuyasha

Kagome: o.o ¿le pago?

Houjo: así parece ser…

Kagome¡no puedo creerlo!

Houio: hm…

Kagome: está bien adiós Houjo y… gracias

Houjo: no hay de que Higurashi ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo

Kagome: gracias…

* * *

Tío Suski: Hola chicos… ¿Dónde está Inuyasha y Kagome?

Todos se miraron sin saber que decir…

Sango: bueno ellos…

Miroku: salieron un minuto je ya vienen ñ.ñU

Tío Suski¿ah si? Bueno está bien… solo queria saber la fecha de la boda

Sango y Miroku: O-o ¿fecha de la boda?

Tío Suski: Ja claro que creen… tienen que casarse ¿no?

Sango: je je je si claro n.nU

Miroku: Ja no me hagas reír… Inuyasha como esposo XDD no me lo imagino

Sango: ¬¬ pues menos me imagino a ti como un esposo FIEL

Miroku: hm… u.u hoy todos tienen algo contra mí…

Tío Suski: ja ja bueno será que los espero…

* * *

Kagome había llegado a casa de Yuki… tocó la puerta y espero a que abriera. Yuki abrió y sonrió al ver a Kagome ahí sin embargo Kagome no fue justamente a tratar de alegrarlo se acercó a el y le dio una cachetada

Yuki: Ka…Kagome

Estaba molesta no solo hizo una trampa sino que también hizo que se peleará con la persona que más quiere…

Kagome: Yuki ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Yuki¿que cosa?

Kagome: no tienes que mentir ya se lo que pasó le pagaste a esa chica ¿cierto?

Yuki se quedó sin palabras ¿Cómo lo descubrió?

Yuki: Kagome lo tenía que hacer… ese tipo no me parece nada confiable

Kagome¡y no podías entender que yo lo amo!

Kagome no sabia ni lo que decia, lo único que sabia es que estaba siendo muy sincera… al decir eso se fue dejando a Yuki sin palabras. Estaba caminando muy distraída con la mirada en el suelo hasta que sintió la presencia de alguien, era Inuyasha con los brazos cruzados.

Kagome: Inuyasha…

Inuyasha la miró y después desvío su mirada a otro lado.

Inuyasha: iba a darle su merecido a ese idiota de Yuki pero… parece que llegaste antes…

Kagome no dijo nada solo se quedó callada.

Kagome: …

Inuyasha: aunque creo que si yo hubiera ido no hubiera sido lo mismo…

Kagome bajo la cabeza sus lagrimas empezaron a salir… no aguantaba más estar peleada con Inuyasha, corrió hacia el y lo abrazo apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de el.

Kagome: Inuyasha perdóname yo no quise decir eso…

Inuyasha la miro con sorpresa por el abrazo y después le contestó.

Inuyasha: igual yo…

Kagome¿me perdonas?

Inuyasha: si tu me perdonas si…

Kagome le sonrió y asintió. Los dos se miraron fijamente por un momento de repente Inuyasha se acercó a Kagome y la besó. Kagome al sentir sus labios le correspondió convirtiéndolo en un tierno beso. Al terminar el beso los dos se sonrojaron y sin separarse mucho Inuyasha le dijo algo en susurro a Kagome.

Inuyasha: eres lo que más quiero en este mundo…

Las palabras de Inuyasha parecían muy sinceras, Kagome sonrió y lo abrazó haciendo a Inuyasha entender que ella sentía lo mismo.

Kagome: vamos creo que nos esperan a los dos en mi casa

Inuyasha: bien

Los dos volvieron juntos al templo Higurashi, al llegar vieron que estaban todos sentados en el comedor. Sango y Miroku sonrieron al verlos llegar y ellos se sentaron para acompañar a la familia de Kagome.

Sra. Higurashi: Hola Kagome

Kagome: hola

Sra. Higurashi: Kagome queríamos hablar algo contigo e Inuyasha

Kagome¿algo?

Sango: je… n.nU

Tío Suski: si cuando será la fecha de la boda… ¿se van a casar no?

Kagome pensó que lo mejor era decirles la verdad es decir ¿Qué más iban a inventar? Iba a decirles hasta que Inuyasha se paro de la mesa antes de que ella pudiera hablar.

Inuyasha: queremos posponer la boda…

Kagome, Sango y Miroku se vieron confundidos.

Kagome¿eee? o.o

Inuyasha: creemos que aun estamos muy jóvenes…

Tío Suski: si tienes razón… ¿pero se van a casar algún día no?

Inuyasha: si

Kagome no podía creer lo que oía… no es que le cayera mal, algunas veces había soñado que Inuyasha y ella se iban a casar pero cuando le estaba pasando en vida real no sabia que hacer.

Abuelo de Kagome: aaa que mal yo quería fiesta, boda…

Kagome: ¬¬ abuelo…

Miroku: esperen un minuto

Dijo Miroku levantándose de la mesa y de repente tomó las manos de Sango.

Miroku: Sango… ¿te casarías conmigo?

Sango: o.o ¿eeeh?

Kagome se emocionó toda y también se levantó de la mesa.

Kagome¡siii al fin!

Inuyasha: o.o ¿tas loca?

Sango se sonrojo toda pero sabia perfectamente cual era su repuesta.

Sango: si n.n

Después de unos días al fin se logró la celebración del matrimonio de Sango y Miroku y todos estaban felices en la fiesta.

Tío Suski: bueno no fueron ustedes los que se casaron al final pero no importa

Inuyasha y Kagome: si n.nU

Al final nuestros amigos volvieron a la época antigua para derrotar a Naraku sin embargo Inuyasha y Kagome tenían claros sus sentimientos y sabían que algún día se iban a casar…

Fin

* * *

¡Hola! si termine (T-T me despido) me alegra mucho q a muchos les haya gustado mucho este fic, y espero que les haya gustado como quedo el final porfiss dejenme un review y de verdad muchas gracias a las que me dejaron… de verdad que me apoyaron mucho y me alegraban los días jeje. Lean también mi nuevo fic Dark Case espero que les guste este jeje bueno chauuu besos a todas!

Anapana111


End file.
